


Dancer From The Dance

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't want to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancer From The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 10. (Posted to LJ on January 10) tw100 Challenge #180-Dancing. Takes place during the wedding scene in Something Borrowed. Thanks to strawberrytatoo for beta services. Comments and concrit welcome.   
> Warnings: Unabashedly and unrepentantly Jack/Gwen.

By the time Jack got to dance with Gwen Cooper, it was already too late.

She’d said her vows to Rhys, and Jack had missed his moment to say anything that could stop her. Time and Torchwood might give him another chance, but for now all he could do was try to prolong Gwen’s last few minutes in his arms by making jokes about pizza and Ianto.

Without taking his eyes from Gwen’s he’d already spotted the resentful, disapproving glares, and here came Ianto to break in. Jack might have resisted, but why bother?

His best dances were always interrupted.


End file.
